


Disappointment

by Tortellini



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Blindness, Broken Families, Canon Compliant, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Short, Short One Shot, Team as Family, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Iggy reflects.Oneshot/drabble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Disappointment

He couldn't take it anymore. 

The empty used car lot seemed like a good place to take out his anger, especially when no one else was really around. 

Bitter. That was the word that described his life. He had just been so stupid! He slammed a bony fist into the side of a nearby telephone pole. That didn't help of course. It made him feel worse, added some physical pain.

Had he actually thought he'd find his parents...? And, even if he did, that they'd want some skinny dysfunctional blind kid?

...yes. He hated himself for answering like that. How pathetic. 

Angry tears welled up in his eyes. He no longer cared about being embarrassed anymore. He picked up a piece of concrete and threw it with all of his might into the glass of the wrecked building close by to him. He heard it shatter. At least _that_ was satisfying. 

With a shaking hand he swept his long unkempt hair out of his eyes, tucked it behind his ears. Blinking hard between his tears, the the light drizzle of the rain, and the sour fumes of the inner city...he sighed and let himself fall into a sitting position on the curb.

He loved his friends. They were his new family now. But they didn't understand. And they'd never understand, not really...

Because they weren't _blind._


End file.
